comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Zsasz (New Earth-One)
History Early History Origin Victor Zsasz was born to a wealthy and happy family. Victor spent most of his life with pretty stable family life, where he attend the best school. Vitor's happy life ended when his parents died in a boating accident, which caused Victor to go into a deep depression. Victor spent the next two years of his life making poor business decisions, which cause his family's company into bankruptcy. Victor's life continued to spiral downward to the point, where he began to develop a gambling addiction, which eventually left him without most of his fortune. After losing his parents, company, and fortune, Victor began to lose his ability to feel to point, where he felt empty. Victor felt this feeling for months in till one day thief attempted to rob Victor's house. Victor upon discovering the intruder in his home, came from behind the thief and killed him by slashing his throat with a knife from his private collection. After killing the would-be-thief, Victor finally felt something. For the first time since his parents death Victor felt not only joy, but pride in what he did. After the revelation Victor cut a notch in his arm to remember the feeling of joy and then took the body of the thief and brought it to a near by alley and left it there. Victor then sent an anonymous call to the GCPD so others may admire his work like him. Year One Vs. Batman Victor continued killing people the same way he killed the thief by slashing their throats. Victor's killings soon brought the attention of both the GCPD and the vigilante known as "Batman". Victor soon became displeased however, when Police Commissioner Loeb declared that the killings were cause by Batman and not Zsasz. Zsasz soon decided to prove he was the killer by leaving a trail for both Batman and Loeb to follow. Loeb eventually finds Victor after Victor killed the shop owner who sold him his knife he uses in his murders. Victor after being discovered by Loeb's men is given the choice to go free and continue killing spree, if he allows the police to blame the murders on Batman. Upon hearing the deal Victor goes into an violent rage, which ends with him killing all of Loeb's men that found him and telling Loeb he is coming after him for giving credit to Batman for his murders. Zsasz makes his way the station, where Loeb is hiding and proceeds to cut the power. After cutting the power Zsasz begins killing police officers around the station in till he makes his was to Loeb's office. Zsasz soon discovers that Loeb has barracked himself in his office, but this does not stop him. Zsasz then breaks his way into the room and uses a deceased police officer as a shield for Loeb's bullets. After Loeb runs out of ammunition, Zsasz stabs Loeb in the right arm and attempt to slash his throat, but he his tackled by Batman who hurls both of them out of the window into the street. Victor manages to free himself and attempts to stab Batman, but just as he tries Batman dislocates his arm and make him drop his knife. Victor now enraged begins to accuse Batman to begin working with Loeb in an attempt to hide his work. Victor then charges Batman, who then punch him in the face knocking him out. The knocked out Zsasz is then taken to Arkham Asylum for him to get some help. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:New Earth-One Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Murderers Category:Humans